Forever Bound
by Vampirelover172
Summary: Follow the story of six troubled kids. They are not as so much as bad, but are gaurded. Follow as they discover as they find out who they really are, and find love, and can be happy. Common pairings. All human. Rated M for abuse. Full summary inside.


**Summary: Follow the story of six troubled kids. They are not as so much as bad, but are gaurded. Follow as they discover as they find out who they really are, and find love, and can be happy. Find out how they realize, things always happen for a reason, and that to be a family you dont always have to be blood related. Follow as they face the hell that people call the world, full of abuse, rape, love, family, and friendship. See as they help one another with dealing with the abusive foster parents that are suposued to love them. Will they put up with it. Werent they in a foster home, to get away from abuse? Watch as they protect each other, and grow together. **

**A/N: This is my fist Twilight fanfic. Tell me what you think. I hope you will enjoy. I do not own Twilight!**

**Forever Bonded **

Chapter 1: **The End of the Worse, and maybe The Beggining of... Maybe the Best?**

**Unknown P.O.V**

"Settle down everyone! Focus!" The blode women shouted angerly, imiditely getting the attention of everyone in the crowded office, "This is serious!" She took a moment to look at everyone in the room.

The women had stress lines between her eybrows, on her forehead. She looked very upset and tired, having not sleeped in days, worrying about the health of the children that were in danger of lossing their lives.

" There are children out there that are in danger, and need help, and all you can do is sit around and talk like they are not running out of time... Now I suggest that you all get your priorities straight, and do your jobs, or I will get people that will, to do it." The angry women blared, "Now give me the first child." The women said getting into what mattered the most, and not about her so called "workers." A man in a Prada work suite, stood up, opening a file reading what was hidden in it.

"Emmett Dale MacCartney. Born March 15, 1995, making him sixteen as of now.  
>Birthplace, Gatlinburg, Tennesse. Current home Gatling, Tennesse. Case nummber 2013386. Suspicions, abusive father." The man read.<p>

The blonde women, who was sitting at the head of the round table full of child services workers; was the lead manager of the six cases that they were given, was leaning her head on her hand that was proped on the the table, just nodded jotting down notes. "Appearance?" She said never looking up.

The man continued, "Blue eyes, drak brown hair; almost black, 6'5", strong bulid."

The blonde sat silent for a moment, silently conjuring up a plan to go and check on the boy to confirm the company's suspision, and seiz the boy if needed to.  
>Satisfied with her plan, the women picked up her phone, dilging the numer that will set her plan in motion. The answerd imidaitly upon seeing her number.<p>

"Drew I need you to get one of my on hold teams, up now and send them to Gatlinburg, Tennesse, searching for Emmett McCartney, case number 2013386. If seized, bring him straight to me. Keep on stand by." With everything that was neeed to be said, in order to get her plan in motion, and possibly save the young boy from any possible danger, she hung up.

"Next case."

A women in a pencil skirt, white ruffly tank top tucked into the skirt, her jet black hair, pulled back into a high ponytail, stood.

"Mary Alice Brandon. Born Feburary 21, 1995, making her sixteen as of now. Birthplace, Bilox, Mississippi. Current home, Bilox, Mississippi. Case number 9578621. Suspition, abusive step-father and mother. Possible rape. Also their may be a problem possible silisitation of the young girls body by both her mother and step-father." The young woman spoke.

"Appearance?"

"Dark brown eyes. Black hair. 4'6". Small and skinny."  
>The blonde woman listen wide-eyed. she imidiatly pulled out her phone and began to call Drew.<p>

"Drew, I need you to send a second team out ASAP. Bilox, Mississippi,  
>Mary Alice Brandon. Case number 957861. Stand by." Then she hung up.<p>

"Next case."

A young hansome man, about twenty-two stood.

"Edward Anthony Masen Jr. Bron June 20, 1995, making him sixteen as of now. Birthplace, Chicago, Illionois. Current home, Chicago, Illinois. Case number 7548963. Susptions, abusive father and husband."

"Appearance?"

"Green eyes. Bronze hair. 6'2". lean/lanky."

Again, the women made no hesition, getting Drew on the phone.

"Send out a third team. Chicago, Illinois. Edward Anthony Masen Jr.  
>Case number 7548963. Stand by." Again she hung up.<p>

"Next case."

A middle aged women stood.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Born September 13, 1995, making her sixteen as of now. Birthplace, Forks, Washington. Current home, Forks, Washinton, living with mother and step-father. Case number, 5417931. Suspitons, abusive mother and step-father, rape, and drug abuse."

"Appearance?"

"Brown eyes. brown hair. 5'4". small and skinny."

The blonde women picked up her phone, dialing away.

"Fourth team. Forks, Washington. Isabella Marie Swan. Case nunmber 5417931. Stand by."

"Next case."

A middle aged man stood.

"Jasper Whitlock. Born December 14, 1995, making him sixteen as of now.  
>Birthplace, Huston, Texas. Current home, Huston, Texas. Case number 8577654. Suspitions. Abusive father."<p>

"Appearance?"

The middle aged man spoke.

"Brown eyes. honey blonde hair. 6'3". lean."  
>Again the blonde women dialed Drew.<p>

"Fifth team. Huston, Texas. Jasper Whitlock. Case number 8577654. Stand by."

"Last case."

A short women wilth red hair spoke.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale. Born May 17, 1995, making her sixteen as of now.  
>Birthplace, Rochester, New york. Current home Rochester, New york. Case number 1725138. Suspitions, Rape, and abuse." The women said frowning down at her file.<p>

"Appearance?"

"Violet/Blue eyes. Pale blonde hair. 5'9". Slight and full."

The blonde women took deep breath while dialing.

"Last team. Rochester, New York. Rosalie Lillian Hale. Case number 1725138. Break." The blode women said emotionlessly.

"Dont worry so much Tina. We'll make sure these kids are safe." Drew called through the phone.

"I just hope we make it in time." Tina sighed.  
><strong>*******************************************************************************************<strong>

**Emmett's P.O.V**

Keep running.

Get Sarah somewhere safe.

Dont let him hurt her again.  
>Get her to Diana's house.<p>

She will keep her safe.

Dont stop running.

Just a few more feet.

I can see the lights.

Just outside the woods, you can see a small house, just a small ways away.  
>I set Sarah on her feet and got down to her level.<p>

"Okay Sarah. I want you to go knock on Diana's door, and tell her Emmet said 'looking down from heaven.' okay?" I said breathlessly from my run.

"Tell her that and she will take care of you. I will come back if I can.  
>Dont worry baby doll I wont let him hurt you anymore. I wont let him hurt anyone anymore.I'm ghoing to take care of it." I told my baby sister, whiping the tears away from her face.<p>

She nodded, and wrapped her tiny arms around my shoulders.

"No mattter what happens, I love you, and I want you to be happy in life.  
>Move on and be happy, find someone that will love you and treat you the way you needed to be treated. Like a princess.<p>

"Even if I dont come back, know that I will always love you, and be watching you from the heavens above, with mom." I said hugging her back.

Shge looked up at me with her five year old eyes, "I love you Em."

I kissed her head. "I love you too, Sarah."

With everything said, I gently pushed her toward Diana's house. I watched as Sarah knocked on the door, and Diana took her inside and made her way into the house . Then I turned and made my way to what might possibly take my life.

When I got back to my house, I ook a deep breath before going in.

It was dark inside, and I flipped on the light, before looking around.

I froze as I saw my father sitting in a arm chair, with a shotgun in his hands.  
>He looked up at me.<p>

"So you think you are a man hu son? You think you can take my little girl away from me? He asked all the while polishing his gun. I gulped and spoke.

"You cant keep hurting people. I wont let you hurt anyone anymore." he stood up, pushing me into the nearest wall holding me there by my hair, tugging slightly.  
>He smelled of cheap booze, and aftershave.<p>

"You know I brought you into this world, and I can take you right back out.  
>So I suggest you show me some respect." be breathed.<p>

I looked at him disgusted, I will not let him treat me like trash. Not anymore. Through my anger, I pushed him back, making him stumble from the impackt. He feel onto the coffiee table, shattering a glass that was sitting on it, cutting his hands, on the shardes of glass.

He calmly looked at his hand then at my his eyes, blue flames. He picked up his gun and cocked it. My eyes widened. Not thinking just reacting, I bolted out of the door, and ran into the forset no going anywhere in particular.

I heared a round go off, and ducked the suddeness of the loud noise. But never slowing down.

About four or five more rounds went off before I felt a shrap pain in my left shoulder, and I knew I was hit. I clutched at my shoulder, and kept running.

If that was what it felt like to be shot in the shoulder, it would only be worse anywhere else.

I ran into a road , and was nearly hit by a S.W.A.T car. Then a black infiniti pulled up next to me. A women jumped out hurrying toward me, then stopped abruptly.

"Emmett McCartney?" The women asked.

I just nodded, not being able to say anything through my light-headedness.

She smiled weakly then moved forward putting pressure on my shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine Emmet he wont be able to hurt you anymore."

I never got to say anything, because I passed out. **********************************************************************************************

**Alice's P.O.V**

I let the tears stream down my face as I waited for my "mom" to come in and dress me, telling me that everything was gonna be okay, and that there was a Suprise wating for me in the other room. But I now know better than to believe that things were ever going to be okay.

Not only do they sell MY body for drug money, seeing as they can't get a job. They are also abusive towards me. I don't ever think that I have ever done anything to have earned the way that they treat me. I would try to run away, but they have me on lockdown, and there is no way I'm gonna get out of here. So I just dont try.

The door creaked open and I heard the voice of my mother. I just kept my eyes closed, and let the tears flow.

"Hey, sweetheat. We have a surprise for you. Its waiting for you down next door. Now lets get you all dressed up." She said in a sickly sweet voice. I shook my head at how sick she was. Who would do that to their own flesh and blood. Just sick.

I never said anything, as she caked gunk on my face. When she was done I slowly walked next door, opening the door, always looking at the floor.

I laid on the bed, and closed my eyes, and waited for what I knew was coming.

Only thing was that it never came. All of a sudden I heard a loud bang and shouting. Then the room door flew open, and men with big guns, and sheild like things, came flying in, jumping on the man that was in the room with me.

Then someone pulled me up from the bed. I started panicking not knowing what was happening.

"Its okay Alice. Its okay. Im from the FBI and I wont let anything happen to you again. Youre safe now. No one will be able to hurt you anymore." the person who was carrying me said.

I said nothing. Was what I have been praying for, finally happen. Then I smelled something that smell like bubble gum, and then I passed out.  
><strong>*****************************************************************************************<strong>

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Pain.

Pain.

And more Pain.

Thats all I ever felt. That's all he ever wanted me to feel. And that's what I was feeling now. Things were worse, because lately I have been fighting.

"Youre nothing but a bastared. Youre the reason why she's going." My father yelled at me.

He has always blamed me for my mothers death, seeing as that she died giving birth to me. I just stared hatfuly at the man. He may be my father, but we will never be family.

He never gave or taught me a thing, but he did teach me how to be strong, and how to depend on no one but myself.

He pulled his fist back and was getting ready to hit me, when the door burst open and the swat team piled in. They grabbed me then shoved me in a car.

"Jasper he will not be able to ever hurt you again. We are going to put you in a home where you can be happy. Its over."

All I could do was be greatful, and thank God for answering my prayers. I couldnt get over the fact that its over. All the tourcher is over.

Its over.  
>Then I smelled bubble gum, and passed out <strong>*******************************************************************************************<strong>

**Bella's P.O.V**

I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. I didnt know what to do, because she just kept hitting, and punching, and kicking me. Then she pulled out a knife and just started slashing away at me, and cutting , and stabbing me so deep. I just didnt know what to do, so I grabbed the knife from her, and she started punching me again, and I just jabbed it into her chest.

So much blood.

So much blood.

I hade to defend myself.

Looking at Renee's dead body leaking blood from her chest was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen. Then it hit me. I had killed my mother.

Then I panicked. I ran up to my room, grabbed the few things that I had, and the money that I had stashed away. Then I looked out of my widow, and saw that Phil had gotten home.

I quickly climbed out of the window, and ran. I knew that if I had stayed I would have died. My only chance at surviving, was to leave and get away. Far, far, far way.

And that brings me here now. Running down a deserted street, while it is pouring down rainning, making my running, even more of a struggle, with the access weight. I see lights coming down the road and I stop, waving my arms aso they could see me through the heavy rain.

Thgey stop in front of me and I could see that they were S.W.A.T vans.  
>A women in a black BMW came running from somewhere unknown. I ran towards her sobbing.<p>

"I never meant to hurt her. I just wanted her to stop hurting me. I didnt want to hurt anymore. I just wanted her to stop." I cried to the women while she hugged me, pulling me into a near by van.

"Its okay sweetheart. Lest just get you to a hospital, and cleaned up." The women said craddling me to her chest," Dont worry Isabella, I will protect you. I wont ever let anything happen to you again. I wont forgive myself if anything does happen. Its over now."

Its over.  
>Its over.<br>Is it really over?

I smelled bubble gum then I blacked out.  
>*****************************************************************<p>

**A/N: Im sorry guuys that I didnt get to Edward and Rosalie. I am just so anxious to get it posted, but I will be able to write better now, know that my mind is at piece. I Promise I will get them up hopefuly sometime today. Im also sorry about all the spelling mistakes, my spell check is being totally wack right now, but I will come back and fix it.**

**Read and review please. Tell me what you think, and if I should contiue or not. Let me know!**

**Much Love, **

**Telia**


End file.
